WHO'S IN THE HOSPITAL!
by ShugoCharaLuvr
Summary: Utau goes to America to tour. Someone gets put in the hospital while she's gone. Amu can sense it too. Who will it be? AMUTO- If you still haven't figured it out, you're not very bright.
1. America, Hospital, Ikuto!

_Author's note: This is my first fanfic and if I did anything wrong or if you have story suggestions, please review. Also, if it's too boring or too anything for you, let me know and I will try to improve. And I think Ikuto was a bit OC in one scene, so, heads up. -Bug, Haleigh, or Haleigh-chan. Just call me any of the three. Enjoy! _

It's Utau's first day in America. She's in New York City and she has sights she wants to see. She barely knows English and has a tutor. She's excited about her concert tonight and decides to go see the Statue of Liberty. When she gets to the top, she exclaims , "Wow! It's so amazing!". "Yes, it is.", her manager replies.

Suddenly one little girl recognizes her and yells, "Utau! Can I have your autograph?!" Utau, surprised to hear her name all of a sudden replies, "Um...sure!" Excited, the little girl, who's name is Sarah, runs up to Utau, hugs her, gives her a pen and paper, and waits patiently while Utau tries to remember how to write in English. The autograph read, "To Sarah: Thanks for being my fan! -Utau" Sarah hugs Utau again and says "I can't wait for your concert tonight! Bye!" After that, she runs off. Utau, still stunned, turns her attention back to the view and says, "I think the excitement is about to begin."

After sight seeing all day, they return to their hotel room to settle down. Not long after, Yukari Sanjou, her manager, hears Utau slam the phone down and start crying into a pillow. Worried, she rushes over to see what's wrong. Utau dries her tears and sits up next to Yukari. She closes her eyes, looks down, and replies, "I-Ikuto." while a tear falls to the floor. Yukari looking rather puzzled replies, "Ikuto?" Utau crying very softly replies, "He's been hurt." Overhearing Utau, Iru and Eru come out. Iru asks "What's wrong Utau?", seeming concerned. Eru is just sitting on Utau's lap and looks up at Utau. Utau looking rather sad at Eru replies to Iru, "Ikuto's been hurt Iru, and I'm not even there to see him."

Suddenly, Utau gets angry while crying and yells, "I'm not even there to see him!", and throws a pillow at the wall and starts crying hard. Then she falls into Yukari's lap and cries. Iru and Eru try to comfort her but it's no use. Eventually, she cries herself to sleep. After seeing she does, Yukari gets up gently and lays Utau's head on a pillow. Seeing how important Ikuto is to Utau, Yukari makes the necessary calls to cancel the concert and move it to another night. Alot of fans are disappointed, but Yukari sees that Utau can't perform like this.

Meanwhile, in Japan, Amu can sense that something is wrong. She's in a meeting with the guardians and she's acting rather distracted and worried. Tadase starts to realize her behavior, but Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko don't. "What's wrong, Hinamori-san?", Tadase asks. Not hearing the question but hearing her name, Amu looks up and says, "What?". Again, he asks her what's wrong and tells her she looks worried. She replies, "Something's wrong. I don't know how I'm feeling it, but I can sense it..". "I'm sorry!", Amu exclaims and runs out of the garden palace leaving all the guardians behind.

Ran, Miki, and Suu are following behind and Miki asks Amu, "Where are we going?". "I don't know, but I'm just going where my feeling is leading me!", she replies. Ran, Miki, and Suu just look at each other and shrug their shoulders while continuing to fly fast to keep up with Amu.

Amu finally finds herself at the hospital. Just one problem, how is she going to know what room to go in if she has absolutely no clue who she's looking for? Although, they did find it rather strange that there was about 20 cats outside. Suddenly, Ran senses a guardian chara. Then Suu does, and finally Miki. Then all at the same time they yell, "Amu!" Amu figures it out very quickly. The cats, the chara, it all makes sense now. Amu, looking shocked, blank, scared, worried, and sad all at the same time yells, "I-Ikuto!" She immediately goes to the front desk and asks for his room number. She literally runs to his room only to find him shirtless and covered in cords and wires that are hooked up to monitors. Amu runs to his bedside and tries to hold back the tears. It's no use. She cries and grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. Ran, Miki, and Suu look sad too as if they're about to cry as well.

Then, they spot Yoru sitting on the railing on the other side of the bed looking at Ikuto very concerned. He doesn't even seem to notice them. Amu yells, "Yoru!" Scaring him, Yoru falls off the railing and onto the floor. He slowly floats back up rubbing his head because he bumped it when he fell. "What are you doing here?", he asked. They explain, then Yoru looks back at Ikuto and tells what happened. "Well, he had just got done fighting with these guys from Easter. He was trying to see what they were planning so he could try to stop them. They caught him and then they beat him. To make it even worse, one guy shocked him with some kind of weapon. They finally stopped and Ikuto tried to get home, but he passed out. Someone found him and called the ambulance. And now he's being monitored and stuff to make sure he's okay. He hasn't even woke up yet."

Amu squeezed his hand again. She had stopped crying but she started again. She said, "Ikuto please, please, _please_, wake up!" Almost as if he heard her, Ikuto opened his eyes quickly and gasped at the same time. He looked up and saw Amu looking at him and crying and asked,"Where am I?". "Ikuto!", Amu exclaimed surprised but happy. She squeezed his hand that she was holding and feeling it, he looked down at his hand to find her holding it. He looks up at her rather surprised. Embarrased, Amu turns red and tries to pull her hand away, but this time, Ikuto squeezes hers to hold on. Amu, shocked, squeezes back. Ikuto smiles at Amu and gives her hand one final squeeze and lets go. Secretly he was happy inside because he knew that she cared about him. Only one thing could make this moment better and that was Utau being there too.

He finally realizes he's in a hospital and asks why. Yoru, again, explains the whole thing. Amu was happy that Ikuto was distracted for a minute because she was staring at him smiling because she was happy that he was okay. She realizes that it's getting late and says, "It's getting late and I have to get home. I promise I'll be back tomorrow, Bye!".

Meanwhile, in America, Utau wakes up and realizes it's morning. "The concert!" she exclaims in English. "I missed it!" She runs into the other room. "Yukari!", she yells. "It's alright Utau. I've moved it to next week. I want you to go home tonight and see Ikuto. The concert can wait.",Yukari says. Surprised and relieved, Utau runs up to Sanjou. "Thank you!", she says. She gives her a quick hug. She only packs a few things because she'll be back next week and waits until nighttime. Later, when night comes, on the plane, she looks out the window and says, "Ikuto, I'm coming.".


	2. Stuck at the Airport

It's been 4 hours on the plane already and Utau is getting unpatient. She wants to _hurry_ to see Ikuto, not take her time. She tried to keep her thoughts clear of Ikuto but she just couldn't help it. "What if he's dying?", she thought. "What if he's...d-dead?", she thought. Just the thought of that made a tear roll down her face.

"Ugh!", she screams. "It's been 4 hours and we're only over England!", she shouts. A few of the other passengers looked at her. A little embarressed, she turns pink and looks away. Yukari was reading a book, and when she heard Utau yell, she tried to calm her down. "Utau, the pilot is flying as fast as he can. Ikuto's going to be fine. If you want to make time go faster, then do something.", she said. Utau sighed. "Alright.", she said.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. The only thing she could possibly do is,well...sing! Not expecting it, Yukari got a whisper in her ear from Utau. Yukari smiled and nodded. Utau starting singing and almost instantly, everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. A few people recognized her. When she was finished singing her first song, everyone applauded. Feeling amazing, she sang at least 5 more songs. Everyone was happy and cheerful and so was Utau. Looking out the plane window, she realized something. They were crossing China's border! Apparently, she had sung more songs than she thought. On;y a few more hours until they get to Japan!

All of a sudden, the pilot announced they had to land to refil the gas tank. He said it would take about an hour to refil and let the engine cool down. "Well, at least I get to move around a bit.", Utau thought. Utau and Yukari fastened their seatbelts along with the other passengers for landing. When they walked out of the plane, they felt a bit dizzy. It felt funny to be on solid ground and breath in fresh air after being in the air in a stuffy airplane. Utau looked at the sky and noticed the clouds looked a little weird. She shrugged her shoulders and went on into the airport.

About 30 minutes after they had entered the airport, the pilot announced that the flight would be delayed due to a blizzard. "Blizzard?!", they both yelled at the same time. They looked out the window and saw there really was a blizzard! Utau knew the clouds looked funny. "Great! Now we're stuck here! Could this day get any worse?", Utau whined.

Meanwhile, in Japan, Amu was just waking up when it hit her. "Ikuto!", she yelled remembering what had happened the day before. "I'm so glad it's Sunday!" she yelled. She got up quickly and got dressed. She ran down to the dining room and let out a yawn. "Good morning, Amu-chan!", her mom said to her. Amu practically inhaled her breakfast and headed for the door as fast as she could. Just as she began to open it, her dad said, "Where are you going Amu-chan?". "I'm going over to Rima's to play.", she lied. "Ok, have fun!", her dad said. She quickly ran out the door.

Amu got to the hospital in no time and went straight to Ikuto's room. He was staring at the ceiling and waiting for Amu since there was nothing on tv. She walked in the door and Ikuto immediately got an idea. "What are you doing in my room, Amu? Get out.", he teased. Amu was blank. "Well fine! After I rushed through everything this morning to come see you, you kick me out?", she angrily replied."Um, yeah.", he simply , stunned, just stared at him in shock. He started laughing and after he could stop, he let out a smirk. Yoru was hiding and came out laughing too. "You shoulda seen the look on your face, nya!" Amu thumped Yoru on the head and walked over to Ikuto. She thumped him on the head too for teasing her."Ow!", Ikuto yelled."That's watcha get!", Amu teased back while taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Here.", she said holding up a paper bag. Ikuto took it and opened it. "Chocolate taiyaki. Awww, you remembered.", Ikuto teased again. "Sh-shut up!", Amu said blushing. Yoru flew over and started yelling, "Lemme have one, nya!". The tiny cat like chara took one and chomped into it.

Amu and Ikuto sat talking all day. They heard an occasional, "YORU!!!", from Ran, Miki, and Suu. Suddenly, Amu brought up another subject. "Ikuto, how come you and Tadase always fight?" Ikuto sighed and replied, "I'll tell you another day." Amu feeling a bit embarressed and guilty for ever bringing it up looked down and simply replied, "Oh." Feeling a little bad for her, Ikuto broke the silence. "Go get me a drink.", he said. "What?!", Amu replied a little irritated. "Go get me a drink.", he repeated. "Why?", she asked. "I'm thirsty." Amu obeyed like a little servant and got him some Mountain Dew. "Thank you, Amu-chan.", he replied to the girl who was now blushing.

"I'm getting a little tired. I'm going to take a little nap. Just don't sit there and grin at me like last time.", he said smirking at the last part. "I WASN'T GRINNING!!!", she replied obviously annoyed. Ikuto let out a little chuckle and closed his eyes. "Wake me up in 30 minutes.", he said. "Ok.", she replied. After about 5 minutes, she actually did start to grin. Ikuto could feel it and startling Amu, said, "Stop grinning." Amu blushed hard and stopped. 30 minutes went by and she tried to wake him up. She knew he was a hard sleeper and tried with all of her might to wake him up. She poked and yelled at him, but it was no use. Trying to wake up a sleeping Ikuto is like a 4 year old trying to lift an 18 wheeler. Looking at the time and realizing he wasn't going to wake up, she left a note for him to read when he did wake up.

He didn't wake up until 2 hours later. He saw the note and read it. It said, "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't. I had to get home for dinner. I'll be back tomorrow after school. P.S. I left some extra taiyaki by your bed. - Amu" Ikuto saved the taiyaki for later and hid it from Yoru.

Meanwhile, Utau and Yukari sat at the airport back in China waiting for the blizzard to stop. "Is it EVER going to let up?!", Utau yelled frustrated. She thought a somehow comforting thought. "Amu is probably visiting Ikuto every day and taking care of him. I just hope he's ok.", she thought. She felt a sting of jealousy. "Amu BETTER be taking care of him, but she better NOT be doing anything more!", she yelled in her head. Soon it got late and Utau and Yukari tried to get some sleep hoping the blizzard would be gone by morning. Utau, however, couldn't sleep.

Somehow Utau and Amu managed to fall asleep around the same time. But before they went to sleep, they both said, "Ikuto, wait. Wait for me."

Haleigh(me): Did you like the first 2 chapters?

Ikuto: No...you put me in a hospital!

Haleigh: At least you're not dead!

Ikuto: True, true...

Amu: I hope you get better soon Ikuto!

Utau: WHY AM I NOT THERE?!

Haleigh: It's an AMUTO story. Not an Ikutau story.

Utau: No fair!

All but Utau: TOO BAD!!!

All: Please review!


	3. Taiyaki and Something Else

Haleigh: I wrote this chapter in one day! Sorry if it's short.

Amu: It's ok. What happens?

Haleigh: Read and find out!

Ikuto: (reads before everyone else) O_O

Amu: ?

Ikuto: (smirks) heh...

Amu: ???what???

Ikuto: READ IT ALREADY!!!

Everyone else: (backs away scared) ok...

Ikuto: Enjoy!!!(smirks again...)

"IKUTOOOOOOO!!!", Yoru shouted trying to wake Ikuto up. Ikuto jumped and opened his eyes quickly. "WHAT?!", he shouted back angrily for waking him up. "Get up, nya!", Yoru yelled. "I am awake!", he answered back. "Oh. Sorry, nya!", the little cat-like chara said.

Just then, the nurse came in to check his blood pressure. The nurse had told him that he could go home in 2 days. He was relieved. He wanted to get out. It was already 3:00 p.m. and Amu wasn't there yet. "Hmm, maybe I'll get a little peace and quiet today.", he said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Amu ran through the door. "Sorry I'm late! I got held up at the guardians meeting!", she said out of breath from running. "Guess not...", he thought. "How are you?", she asked. "Better. They're letting me go in 2 days.", he replied. "That's great!", she exclaimed happily.

She took a seat next to him and gave him some taiyaki that she bought on the way. "Thanks.", he said taking the bag. "Here, Yoru. Catch!", Ikuto yelled at Yoru who caught in it his paws. "Would you like one Amu?", Ikuto asked politely.(_I know it's a bit OC but read on please!_) "No. It's yours. You eat it.", she said blushing. '_He didn't smirk and he seems so happy. What's gotten into him?'_ she thought curiously. "I insist. Take it.", he offered again. "O-ok. Thanks.", she said blushing even more.

After they finished their taiyaki, something happened that Amu didn't expect. Ikuto leaned over and pulled Amu up to him. They were only about an inch apart. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Ikuto got closer and closer until their lips met. The kiss lasted a few minutes and Amu didn't even try to pull away. In fact, she kissed back with no problem at all. Soon, the kiss was over and Amu and Ikuto both blushed. Amu was as red as an apple and Ikuto was almost the same. "I-Ikuto..I...", she couldn't finish her sentence because she was still in shock.

When she finally got her senses back, she unhesitantly got in the bed with Ikuto. (_I know what you're thinking, but this is rated K+! Not T or M!_) She snuggled up to his warm, shirtless chest. She closed her eyes and smiled. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her. They never said a word. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru watched in shock. Their tiny jaws wide open. "Amu-chan...", Suu said delightedly. Miki whispered to the others, "I think we should leave them alone." They agreed and flew over into Amu's purse and shut it. Amu soon fell asleep. Ikuto then whispered in her ear, "I love you." Amu smiled slightly in her sleep and snuggled up even more to him. Ikuto smirked in a harmless way and then let out a little smile.

At the airport in China, Utau was fired up and ready to go. The blizzard had stopped and their flight was taking off in 15 minutes. She waited in her airplane seat impatiently. "Come on already!", she yelled in her head. She was starting to get _really_ impatient. Yukari looked over and saw Utau red hot, a mad face, and clenched fists. It scared her a bit. "Utau, the flight will be taking off in only 5 minutes.", she said trying to calm her down. "YOU MEAN ONLY _10_ MINUTES HAVE PASSED?!", Utau yelled. Yukari sighed. "I give up...", she mumbled.

"Finally!", she thought as the plane took off. "Ikuto, I'm going to see you soon. Just hold on!", she said in a whisper. Then, she took a nap while waiting to get to Japan. They wouldn't reach Japan until tomorrow, but Utau didn't care. At least they were back on track. Utau slept for about 2 hours since she barely got any sleep the night before.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Amu and Ikuto were both sleeping. Amu started to wake up and looked at the time. "Oh no! I have to get home for dinner!", she thought. She woke up Ikuto.(_Easily this time)_ "I'm sorry Ikuto, but I have to get home for dinner. I would stay longer, but I don't want to get in trouble. I'll be back tomorrow right after school. I promise.", she said all in one breath. She paused and blushed remembering what happened. "Bye.", she said then ran out the door without waiting for a reply.

"Bye...Amu...", Ikuto thought and smiled. He sighed. "Goodnight, Yoru.", he said as he shut his eyes. "Goodnight, nya.", Yoru replied as he snuggled up in Ikuto's lap. Ikuto was soon asleep and dreamt about that kiss. He smiled and then he dreamt of Amu the rest of the night.

Amu was getting into bed too. She said 'goodnight' to her charas and went to bed. She too, dreamt of the kiss. Then, just as Ikuto dreamt of Amu, Amu dreamt of Ikuto. She smiled all night long. "Ikuto...", she mumbled, "Goodnight."

Haleigh: Did you like it?

Ikuto: I LOVED IT!!!

Amu: Finally! I've been waiting for that!

Utau: (walks in angrily after reading script) AMU!!!!

Amu: Uh oh...(runs up to Ikuto)

Ikuto: (holds Amu)

Utau: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED _HER_ IKUTO!!!

Ikuto: I can...

Utau:(cries and runs away)

Ikuto:(smirks and kisses Amu)

Haleigh: Ah...young love...

All: Review!


	4. Tomorrow

"Attention: Please fasten your seatbelts for landing. We are now entering Japan's International Airport.", the intercom boomed. It startled Utau because she had fallen asleep...again. "It's about time.", she mumbled sleepily. She and Yukari fastened their seatbelts and the plane went down onto the runway.

"Ah, it's good to be home again!", Utau said as she took in the cool Japan air. "Now, lets hurry and get to the hospital! I don't want Ikuto to wait another minute!", she said firmly as she started marching away. "Now hold on.", Yukari said. "We have to get back to the apartment first to drop off your bags. Then, we can go see him.", she explained. "But I wanna see him _now!_", Utau fussed very much like a five-year old. "No, Utau. Be patient. It will only take about an hour.", Yukari said very annoyed. "Fine. I'll wait.", she said pouting.

Meanwhile, Amu was at the guardians meeting. She looked very impatient. Yaya, not noticing her behavior, yelled, "Hey Amu-chi! Can you come over to my house today? I have to babysit Tsubasa and I need your help." "Sorry, Yaya. I can't. I um, I have to babysit my own little sister, Ami.", she lied, trying to come up with an excuse so they wouldn't find out about Ikuto. "Well, you can bring her over with you! Please, Amu-chi?", Yaya pleaded with a puppy dog face. "Sorry, Yaya. I can't. Maybe tomorrow.", Amu said. "Okay!", Yaya yelled happily. "I can come over today, Yaya.", Rima said. "Me too.", Nagihiko said smiling. "I might as well too.", Tadase said with his ever so sweet smile as Amu would put it. Amu, feeling left out, gave in. "Okay, I guess I'll come.", she said. "It's gonna be fun!", Yaya said punching her fist in the air.

Secretly, Amu was freaking out in her head._ 'Oh no! What about Ikuto?! I guess I'll just come late...'_, she thought. "Um, I have to stop by the store first, then I'll get Ami. I'll be about 30 minutes late.", she lied again. "That's okay, Amu-chi! Lets go! School's out!", Yaya said as she marched out of the Royal Garden.

Amu headed toward the hospital to see Ikuto for a second and to see how he was doing. So she headed to the 'store' and went in. She went straight to Ikuto's room. When she got to Ikuto's room, she couldn't believe her eyes. "U-Utau?", she said confused. "Amu! Have you been taking care of my Ikuto?", Utau said curiously. "Um, yeah.", Amu replied. "Good. Because if I find out that you didn't keep him company while I was gone, I'll tear you limb from limb!", Utau said very seriously. Ikuto, who was behind her, rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ikuto, but I can't stay. I promised Yaya that I would come over today. I just came to see how you were doing. I gotta go so I won't be late. Bye Ikuto! Bye Utau!", Amu yelled without waiting for a response. "Bye!", they yelled at her down the hallway.

When Amu got to Ami's school, she basically ran in, got Ami, and ran out. She got to Yaya's house and was welcomed by her friends. Ami immediately grabbed all the chara's and squeezed them. They were almost suffocated. All of them, guardians, charas, and Ami, had fun and played around.

When it was time to go home, they said their goodbyes and left. Amu dropped off Ami at the house since her parents were home and told them she had to go somewhere. To her surprise, they let her go. She went to the hospital so she could see more of Ikuto. Utau should be gone by then and Amu would have alone time with him.

"I-Ikuto...", she said quietly as she stuck her head through the door seeing if he was awake or not. He was asleep. When Amu saw him sleeping peacefully, she smiled. She crept in very quietly and sat down beside him. She sat waiting for him to wake up. She didn't care if he didn't wake up soon. She didn't even care if she got in trouble if it was late when she got home. She didn't have a care in the world. She sat and waited. She waited for the love of her life to wake up. Yes, she now realizes that Tadase is only the one she _likes_. But she _loves_ Ikuto.

He finally woke up and saw Amu sitting next to him. "A-Amu?", he said sleepily. "How long have you been here?", he asked. "Oh, about 2 hours.", she responded smiling. "Were you waiting on me?", he asked confused. "Yes.", she answered. "W-why?", he asked. "Because...", she said moving closer to him. "I love you.", she said and before he could get a single sound out, they were kissing. When it was over, they just looked at each other. They were about 3 inches apart. Amu put her hand on Ikuto's face and said, "Goodnight...Ikuto." She walked out of the room and went home. Ikuto was left speechless. He put his hand where hers was and blushed. He meant to let out a smirk, but a smile came out instead. He layed back down and started giggling, then laughing. His heart was fluttering like a 10 year old girl's would if they met the Jonas Brothers. He had waited for _her_ to do that for a long time. He laid there a while just thinking of her.

Back at Utau's apartment, she was glad to see Ikuto okay. He could go home tomorrow. Utau's flight was that afternoon. She had to return to America to do her tour. "I'm glad to see that Ikuto gets to go home alright. I hate to see Easter treating him like this. I hope the Embryo shows up soon so he can catch it and make his wish.", she said to Yukari. She went to bed and went to sleep happily knowing he was okay. If only she knew what was going on with Ikuto and Amu...

Amu was lying on her bed thinking about the kiss she gave to Ikuto. She felt good about it. She felt it was the right move. Why wouldn't it be? He kissed her first. She was wondering how he felt about it. "Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow. He's going home tomorrow. I'm glad he's okay. Things have really changed in the past few days.", she thought out loud staring at the ceiling. "Tomorrow..."

Haleigh: How'd you like this chapter?

Ikuto: I liked it. I got a kiss from my Amu.

Amu:(blushing) So...

Utau: I CAN'T BELIEVED YOU KISSED HIM AMU!!! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T PULL AWAY IKUTO!!! (tackles Amu)

Amu: Ahhhh!!! Help me!!!

Ikuto: Hold on Amu! (jumps in to help)

Haleigh: (rolls eyes)

Amu and Ikuto: (finally out with ripped clothes and scratches and throws a doll in with Utau)

Utau: (fights with doll)

Everyone Else: (laughs) Review!

Haleigh:And I'm planning on making chapter 5 the last so be looking for it!


	5. Free Forever

Amu was just waking up when she realized what today was. "Ikuto's going home today!", she shouted. "I have to get ready! Ran, Miki, Suu! Wake up!", she panicked. She went over to their eggs and lifed the top. All of them groaned. "Amu-chan...(yawn). What is it?", Miki asked sleepily. "Ikuto's going home today! We have to get ready! Just go back into your egg and I'll put your eggs into my bag. I'll let you all know when we get to the hospital. "Ok...", all 3 of them said as they went back to sleep.

Amu got dressed and went downstairs. She ate her breakfast VERY quickly. "Um...Mom, Dad, I have to go somewhere today...", she said to them nervously waiting for their answer. "Ok, honey. Just be back before dinner tonight.", her mom said as she ate her breakfast. _'Phew! they let me go._' she thought.

When she got there, she let out her charas who were well rested now. They all went into Ikuto's room. Utau and Yukari were there as well. Ikuto was out of bed and dressed in his usual outfit. He smiled as he saw Amu walk in the door. He was waiting for her. She smiled back and let out a blush. She had something in her hand. She had went to the store last night on her way home to pick something up for him. He wondered what was in the bag. He didn't ask though. He just waited for her to show him.

"Hello everyone!", the doctor said as she walked into the room. "I see you have some very nice friends and family here today, Mr. Tsukiyomi.", she said sweetly. She was a very pretty doctor about 25 years old. "Call me Ikuto, please.", Ikuto said. He was a little embarrassed to be called 'Mr. Tsukiyomi". "Ok, Ikuto, lets get everything straight. Try not to fight with anyone, even if they do start it. You are very healthy and it would help to stay this way. Take it easy for about another week or two and you'll be fine. Ok, I think that should cover just about everything! I'm glad to see you feeling better and take care!", she said. "Goodbye everyone!", she said as she walked out the door.

"Here, Ikuto!", Utau shouted as she gave Ikuto a giant stuffed bear. "Wow...um...thanks, Utau.", Ikuto said a little surprised. "Do you like it?", she asked anxiously. "Um...yeah.", Ikuto said trying not to hurt her feelings. "I have something for you too, Ikuto.", Amu said a little shyly. "Here.", she said giving him the bag. He took it and got a box out. It was a box of chocolates. "Yum, thanks, Amu.", he said trying to let her know he liked it. "There's more.", she said still looking away from him. He looked through the bag and got out something else. It was an envelope. He opened it and read the piece of paper that was in it. He was speechless. He just looked up at Amu and said, "How...?" Amu smiled a little and looked up at him. You're probably wondering what the piece of paper was. It was a resignition form from Easter.

Tears started to run down Ikuto's face. He leaned forward and gave Amu the best kiss of her life. "Amu...", he said with a tear on his cheek. "Thank you...thank you so much. I love you more than you know.", he said looking into her eyes. "Ikuto...", was all Amu could say.

What was awkward was that Utau and Yukari were watching the whole thing. Their jaws were wide open. They didn't know what had been going on the past few days. "Ikuto...DID YOU JUST _**KISS**_ HER?!", Utau said very angrily. "Um...yeah...", Ikuto said in a very "duh" like voice. "AMU!!!", Ikuto was interrupted by Utau. "Utau, look. I'm not scared of you. I'm tired of you being jealous of me. You're his own _sister_. Don't you think you've had enough time with him? You've known him your whole life. I-", Amu was interrupted by Ikuto. "Utau, I'm not in love with you. Like Amu said, you're my sister. I love you as a sister. But I'm in love with Amu and nothing can change that. Please, Utau, just stop this. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way." "But Ikuto-" "No buts, Utau. I'm sorry.", Ikuto said tired of all this mess." Utau nodded in an "I understand" way.

"Amu, lets go.", Ikuto said smiling down at her. "Okay.", Amu said smiling back. They both walked out of his room and then out of the hospital. As soon as they were outside, Ikuto swept Amu off her feet and carried her bridal style all the way home. He just ran fast since he was too weak to jump from roof to roof, even with Yoru. "Ikuto, stay with me. At my house. I want to be with you even when I'm at home." "Okay, Amu.", he said still running. "I love you, Ikuto.", Amu said snuggling up to him because she was cold. He smiled but kept on running. They finally reached her house and he jumped to her balcony and into her room.

"Amu, I can't thank you enough. You've freed me from Easter. I felt like a prisoner. Now I can be with you.", Ikuto said smiling. "I know, Ikuto.", she said smiling back. They started laughing. "Hey Ikuto...", Amu said. "Yeah?" "You know I have to tell my parents right?", Amu said a little discouraged. "Oh right...I hope they let me stay.", Ikuto said back. "I'll be right back. I have to go ask.", Amu said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Hey Mom...", Amu said a little nervous. "Yes, Amu?", her mother answered back. "Um, I need you to come here.", she said motioning for her to come over. They walked up the stairs into her room. Ikuto was sitting on her bed. "Oh dear. Who is this?", her mother asked confused. "This is Ikuto. He's a _very_ good friend. He needs to stay here. Can he?", Amu asked anxious. "Honey, I don't know...why does he need to stay here?", her mother asked, still confused. "Amu, I think you should tell her.", Ikuto said. "Tell her what?", Amu said afraid she knew the answer. "Everything...", he answered. Amu sighed. "Mom, sit down.", she told her mother. She knew it would be a while.

(30 minutes later)

"So you mean to tell me that you, Ikuto, all of the other guardians, and more have these little people called charas? And they transform with you and you get special powers to catch X-Eggs and ?-Eggs? And there's a company called Easter that's after this special egg called an Embryo and they'll take over the world if they catch it?", her mother asked trying to take all of this non-sense in. "Yes. All of this is true. I know it's confusing and unbelievable, but it's true.", Amu explained. "Well then why can't I, you're father, and Ami see them?", her mother asked. "Actually, Ami _can_ see them. But adults and people that don't have any can't. I have 4 actually. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. But Dia went back into her egg and hasn't come back out yet. Ikuto has one named Yoru. Did I mention that Hoshina Utau is his sister and she has 2 also? Hers are named Iru and Eru. Tadase-kun has one named Kiseki, Rima has one named Kusu Kusu, Nadeshiko had one named Temari, Kairi had one named Musashi, Kukai has one named Daichi, and Yaya has one named Pepe. Nagihiko's egg hasn't hatched yet though.", Amu said trying to convince her that all of this was true. "All right, Amu. I believe all of this. Ikuto can live here.", her mother said actually believing it all. "Oh, Mom, by the way, Ikuto and I are...in love...", Amu said trying to get everything off her consciense. "I figured that out already, Amu. I could tell by the way you and him are acting.", her mother said approving. "You did?", Amu said confused and surprised. "I did. And, Ikuto, please don't hurt my little girl. Her father would never approve of this so don't mention any of this to him. I'll leave you 2 alone now.", her mother said walking out the door.

"Ikuto! You can stay!", Amu said happily while throwing a long hug around him. "I know.", he said smiling. "Hey, I'm a little hungry. You have anything to eat?", Ikuto asked. "Sure! I'll go ask.", Amu replied. Ikuto was hungry, but he also did that so he could get ready for what was coming next. He got some candles out of his bag. Somehow, he got a table...anyway, he put some plates, glasses, napkins, and silverware on the table. He lit the candles and waited for her to get back. "Okay, Ikuto. What do you want to...", she drifted off walking in and seeing the scene. "Eat...", he finished for her. "Um...where-", she was interrupted by Ikuto. "Got anything romantic?", he asked smirking. "Um...I don't think we do...I'll go check.", Amu said as she turned around and walked out of her room blushing.

"Hey, Mom, do we have any steaks or anything like that?", Amu asked. "Um, I think so. They're in the freezer. Why?", her mother asked. "Ikuto and I are in the mood for steak.", Amu replied trying not to raise suspiscion. "Ok. I'll make some and I'll call you when they're ready.", her mother said. Amu went back into her room to be greeted by Ikuto. "She's fixing them.", Amu replied. When they were ready, Amu went downstairs and got them. She set them on their plates and they ate up. "Isn't this romantic, Amu?", Ikuto asked smirking. "Yeah, it is.", she replied smiling which turned Ikuto's smirk into a smile.

Soon, they finished up and went downstairs to wash dishes together. What fun that was...they started splashing and spraying each other. They soon got so wet they had to change. It was getting late anyway. So, they both went upstairs. Amu changed in her room and Ikuto changed in the bathroom. When they were both in their pajamas, they decided to watch a scary movie. They sat down and turned out the lights. Good thing her father was away on a business trip. Her mother had gone to sleep already, too. Oh boy...

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!", Amu kept yelling and hiding her face into Ikuto's chest. Ikuto's smirk was as big as ever. He was enjoying this, very much. Halfway through the movie, Amu fell asleep in Ikuto's lap. Ikuto just stared at her for a few minutes. He finally picked her up and took her upstairs. He layed her down on her bed. Then, he slipped in with her. "Goodnight, Amu.", he whispered into her ear. He fell asleep only to dream of the rest of his life. Without Easter, with Amu, and without any worries.

Haleigh: Did you like it?!

Ikuto: Yes, very much.

Amu: (staring at Ikuto) me too...

Utau: Why...why?

Haleigh: Because you're Ikuto's sister and you were just a part of the story to make it longer!

Utau: (starts crying)

Everyone Else: SUCK IT UP!!!

Haleigh: Well, hope you enjoyed! P.S. Sorry about the ending, I couldn't think of anything else.

Everyone: Bye and review!!!


End file.
